Riddler
"What's black, and blue, and gray all over?" History Origin Edward Nygma began his criminal career as a lab assistant to Professor Milo. When an experiment in creating a teleportation device went haywire and Batman arrived on the scene to stop it from destroying the city, he and Milo would be rescued by Batman, while another assistant ended up sucked into the portal. This would end up haunting Batman for much of his career and Nygma ended up deciding to move onto greater things. The Riddler's aka Edward Nygma M.O. became warning the Gotham City Police Department in advance with puzzles about his latest crime. Donned a question mark-covered business suit and armed with a cane with a question mark handle, the Riddler's compulsion is his greatest strength and weakness. Rather than kill his prey, Riddler often sets them up in an elaborate deathtrap that tests their intelligence. At the 35th Annual Wordy Awards, Riddler appeared to take the top prize for the best brain teaser and word games. Batman, Robin, and Batwoman arrived to stop him. In the finale, Riddler publicly unmasked Batwoman and revealed to the public she was the heiress Katrina Moldoff. In a recent encounter, Batman defeated the Riddler and solved his crossword crime spree. Shortly after, Batman returned to the Batcave and encountered Owlman, his evil parallel universe counterpart. Riddler later became part of Bat Mite's imagined day as Batman. In his latest caper, the Riddler and his four henchmen took over a studio and broadcasted a mock game show, "Riddle Me This!" The captured Booster Gold was the unwitting contestant and was subjected to answering riddles. For each one answered incorrectly, Batman would be electrocuted. Batman managed to escape, free Booster Gold, and defeat the Riddler. 10 years after Batwoman was forced to retire, Riddler escaped Blackgate Prison and planned to steal from every bank account in Gotham to embarrass the Mayor. After Batman informed Riddler he was really Batwoman, thanks to black magic, Riddler activated an electrified floor panel. He suspended Batman above an acid death trap and relished the chance to kill Batman and Batwoman at once. Luckily, Batwoman, Felix Faust, Batgirl, and Nightwing arrived. Batman was returned to his body and punched out the Riddler. He was taken back into police custody. Riddler eventually escaped and attended the Joker's 'Superhero Celebrity Roast', where the villains were roasting Batman alive. He and the others are distracted by Jeffrey Ross, allowing Batman to escape using a hidden lockpick. Riddler attempted to escape but was stopped by Batman. Powers and Abilities Riddler's only superpower is his brilliant mind. Weaknesses If Riddler can't think of a good riddle to go with his crime, he immediately cancels that crime. Appearances * Legends of the Dark Mite! (cameo) * Mayhem of the Music Meister! (cameo) * A Bat Divided! * The Criss Cross Conspiracy! * The Knights of Tomorrow! (cameo) * Crisis: 22,300 Miles Above Earth! (cameo) * Mitefall! (cameo) * ''Scooby-Doo! & Batman: The Brave and the Bold'' Category:Villains Category:Batman Villains Category:Characters Category:Humans